Longest Promise
by PunkAkauntan
Summary: Kira x Cagalli. Matured theme with a twist. A promise between lovers is meant to withstand the test of times. I plead insanity. For all KiraxCagalli shippers.


**Pairing:** Kira Yamato x Cagalli Yula Athha  
**Archive:** www.boysdorm.info/home.html  
**Feedback:** Much appreciated, either here or email me at punkakauntan (at) gmail(dot)com. Matured situations. I plead insanity /coughcough/

**Disclaimer:** Gundam SEED / Gundam SEED DESTINY belongs to Sunrise, Bandai and Sotsu. No trademark infringement intended and no money made from this fanfic.

**Author's Notes:** This is what happens when a wonderfully demented slasher writes het ;p . Kira x Cagalli is my favourite het pairing -- as siblings _and_ as a romantically linked couple. I know there are closet Kira x Cagalli fans out there /chortles/. OK, if this is bad just tell me to stick my imaginary dick in a blender set on high and never write again. Happy New Year 2006 and God Bless -- zeddy.

* * *

**Longest Promise, by Punkakauntan**

_Same time, next year._

The promise made as they part ways on the morning of March 19 each year has remained unbroken for close to a decade. No matter how hectic their schedule, they would put everything on hold just to be together on that one special day.

A day where they could shut the rest of the world out, forget that their relationship was forbidden, express the depths of their love for each other without others passing judgement.

A day where they could be lovers instead of brother and sister.

Cagalli gazed out of the ceiling-high casement window of her office, watching the sun set, setting the sky near the horizon a blazing shade of crimson and gold. She closed her eyes, her mind going back to the past ...

It had started innocently. Cagalli remembered the day clearly, as if it was yesterday. It was the day they had returned from Crete, dismayed and bewildered as to why Athrun had decided to re-enlist in ZAFT and fight against them. She had been inconsolable and so was he, and in their grief they had turned to each other for comfort. They remained together through the night, huddled on the floor of her quarters, crying silent tears.

Since then it had become a ritual for them to seek out each other in their moments of need.

When the pressure from the battle got too much, or when the loneliness became unbearable they would secretly turn to each other. Living for long months in a battleship forced them to be discreet. They worked out a code so that no one suspected. All she needed to do was to catch his eyes and touch her earlobe, and he would be there waiting for her. In turn, he would send his robotic bird to her and she would come to his side.

Some days, when he returned fatigued and bruised she would turn up in his room to allay his fears and massage his tension away. She would cradle him in her arms and whisper soothing words until he fell into a deep dreamless slumber. Other days, when the pressure of command got too much for her to shoulder alone, he would be her pillar of strength, giving her the will to carry on.

However, despite their growing intimacy they had never endeavoured to touch each other sexually.

Until the time he almost lost his life in battle.

For days she sat by his bedside, sobbing her heart out as she prayed for his recovery. As soon as he was discharged, she had showed up at his door. Their reunion was filled with mutual solace; it was the first time she had ever been with man, and the experience wasn't great but she was contented that she was sharing it with him.

A message flashed on her computer screen, drawing her out of her reverie.

_Azur. Villa 9. 5-18. 1900hours._

She leaned back in her high-backed chair and smiled.

* * *

The long lonely drive through the nondescript subdivision was quickly forgotten as she arrived at the plush Azur Resort. Set on a buff overlooking the ocean and the lesser islands beyond, the resort was one of the most welcoming to open in Orb for years. Sheathed in red cedar and local stone, all ten villas have dramatic sunset views from their decks. 

Now, as she hurried to villa number 9 she couldn't hide the excitement mounting within her. Cagalli paused briefly to compose herself, smoothed her hair, ran her hands down her tailored dress. She tried to control her hand from trembling -- either from excitement or nervousness, she couldn't tell -- and pressed the doorbell.

The door opened almost immediately. Before she could utter a word, her hand was grabbed and she was literally swept off her feet.

The ferocity of the kiss left her breathless.

No hellos, no niceties.

Plenty of time for that later. But right now their mutual hunger demanded to be satisfied.

"Kira." But a breath.

He was bare-chested and she ran her fingers over the taut outline of his muscles and felt her desire for him burning inside her. Cagalli pressed her mouth against his, pushed her warm body against his, giving him her warmth, her passion, her love.

His hands were already working on the delicate bodice of her dress, unbuttoning it, pushing it down, baring her pert breasts. She felt her nipples hardened as his fingers brushed against them. Cagalli let out a strangled gasp as he moved down her body and shuddered as his lips closed over her nipple, taking in the surrounding flesh. She buried her face in his hair, her nails clawing blood red marks on his back as he backed her against the wall.

Cagalli snaked her hands down the heated space between them, unzipped his jeans, and her eyes widened as her hands closed on his erection. He was already very hard for her. She pressed against him, her bare breasts rubbed along his chest and felt herself getting damp between her legs. Then she felt his hand move up beneath her dress, heard the rustle of material giving way and felt his hands between her legs, tugging aside her panties to caress her mons. Then he was back in her mouth again, kissing her with tongues.

Her hands trembled as she freed him from his jeans, then lifted the skirt of her dress, rubbed her heated mons against the tip of his erection.

"Cagalli."

She stood on tiptoes as she moved in on him, rubbing his length between the moist secret folds of her opening. He braced an arm against the wall, the other gripping her narrow waist. Her breath caught in her throat as he flexed his muscles and lifted her up as if she weight nothing, and sheathed himself deep in her core. She drew her thighs around his upper thighs as she dangled there, impaled on his length, breathless, insensible, feeling so hot she could hardly stand it. Then she moved slowly, pushing up and away. Again and again. Teasing him until she heard him groan deeply and drew her to him fully.

His thrusts were coming more rapidly, ragged as he approached the end. She arched her back and began tightening her inner muscles rhythmically, scratching him wildly as he drove in and out.

"Kira, Kira, Kira," she gasped, her voice sounded like she was choking.

"Cagalli," he responded, his body trembled with effort from keeping her from heaving herself off their connection.

Cagalli screamed as he gushed hotly inside her, her orgasm hitting her with an earth-shattering force. Kira cried out, his legs giving way at last and they collapsed to the floor. They leaned against each other, out of breath. Cagalli wrapped her arms around him, pulled him in a hard embrace, her heart soaring with joy.

* * *

"So, did the earth move for you?" 

"Hm-mm," Cagalli replied as they snuggled in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

Kira chuckled softly, tucked her head under his chin. "I missed you," he said simply.

"Me too," Cagalli confessed.

It was true that even if they did see each other on almost a daily basis, their secret relationship had to be confined to their annual tryst. Cagalli damned the day her adoptive father told her that she had a brother. In that one day, her heart shattered twice -- first over her father's death and second over the fact that the boy she had a crush on was actually her biological twin. If they hadn't known, would their act be considered taboo? She pushed the thought away, didn't want to dwell on such unpleasantries.

"What is it?" Kira asked presently.

"Hmm?"

"You seem so far away. What's wrong, Cagalli?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about how strange the world is, that's all." She tugged at his hand and interlaced their fingers together.

"What is?"

"Relationships," she said simply. Kira turned his face sideways to look at her. "While it'll be legal for you to marry your lover soon, it will never be acceptable for us to be together."

Kira was surprised. "Cagalli ..."

"We've passed the Bill to recognize same gender union today."

He inhaled deeply and bit his bottom lip.

"It's time you make an honest man out of Athrun. He loves you. He's been sticking with you through thick and thin." she said, her voice soft.

Kira was about to say something, but changed his mind when he caught the look on her face. He nodded instead, his expression softening.

"I love you, you know," he said, his face in her hair, his arms around her caressing her tenderly.

"I know." Cagalli reached up and ran a knuckle along his jaw. "I love you too. It's the least I can do for you." She shifted, crawled up his body, kissed him gently. "Just promise me something, Kira," she said, her eyes roving over his face. "No matter what happens, on our birthday, you are mine, as I am yours. Will you promise me that?"

She held his eyes -- not searching, not forcing -- but opening up to him, to listen to his decision.

Kira looked thoughtful.

After a time he smiled, hugged her fiercely. "I promise."

Without a word, she straddled him, guided him into the hot folds of her flesh, rode him languorously.

"Happy Birthday, Kira."

"Happy Birthday, Cagalli," he breathed, echoing her.

**FINIS**

Zeddy © December 2005  
Published: 31 Dec 2005


End file.
